


Property of Bucky Barnes

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Series: Keep Your Hands Of My Boy [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Alternate Universe - High School, Brock is good in this!, Bucky is bad for Steves educations, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers Friendship, Don't even think about touching Steve or you'll regret it, Flirting, Fluff, He's protective over Steve, M/M, Mentioned Fury - Freeform, Mentioned Peggy Carter - Freeform, Mentioned Sam Wilson - Freeform, Mentioned Sarah Rogers, Natasha and Steve Bro otp, Natasha has no time for your shit Bucky, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sign Language, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers-centric, Texting, Threats, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, and the education of other, fiance, mentioned Howard Stark - Freeform, mentioned Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new kid takes an interest in Steve. </p><p>Bucky straightens things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Property of Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while procrastinating on doing my college work and continuing with my 2016 Stucky Big Bang fic... But yeah I sat there and went imagine if this happened... (I do that a lot!) And thanks to all the kind people who commented on my other fic I decided to post this! I'll be writing more, though probably after Civil War which I'm seeing on Friday, midnight screening (whoop!) because I live in the UK and it comes out on the 29th here! 
> 
> Anyway, before I go off on a tangent, enjoy!

Sent:

_Morning Sunshine!_

 

Received:

_Morning Bucky! :D_

 

Sent:

_How are you today?_

 

Received:

_I'm good, a little sore... but good. You?_

 

Sent:

_I'm feeling a little tired as well, I wonder why ;) and who are you walking with baby?_

 

Received:

_I'm going to ignore that and Natasha's with me._

 

Sent:

_Ow! You wound me, Steve!!! And good._

 

Received:

_Shush up you._

_Oh, did you hear?_

 

Sent:

_No?  What's going off now?_

 

Received:

_Well, apparently we're getting some new kid transferring here, supposedly, he's got a bit of a reputation._

 

Sent:

_Oh really?_

 

Received:

_Yeah, but this is just what Natasha's told me._

 

Sent:

_Well, that explains it then._

 

Received:

_Yep!_

_And I've got to go or Nat promised to throw my phone into the Potomac if I don't stop texting you!_

 

Sent:

_Ah, well then I'd listen to her then bud. I wouldn't want to be on her bad side._

 

Received:

_You have no idea._

 

Sent:

_Oh, I do, remember when you first introduced us?_

 

Received:

_Oh yeah..._

 

Sent:

_Exactly._

 

Received:

_But seriously, she looks ready to blow!_

Sent:

_I'll blow as well... Blow you! (Again)_

 

Received:

_Barnes._

 

Sent:

_Natasha._

 

Received:

_Shut up._

 

Sent:

_Yeah, yeah at least give him back his phone._

 

Received:

_It's me, Buck!_

 

Sent:

_Good. She's mean._

 

Received:

_She's reading this._

 

Sent:

_Fuck._

 

Received:

_Yep._

_And for the safety of you and my phone, I'll meet you at the usual place?_

 

Sent:

_Of course! See you there Stevie!_

 

* * *

 

S.H.E.I.L.D High was supposed to be a prestigious school, one that better than the one he went to before, or that was what his mother keeps telling him, she more than likely made it up to try and pacify him when she all but forced him to move schools, well it wasn't like he had much of a choice, especially when they had just moved state, -something he also hadn't wanted to do- does your parents getting a divorce really give them a reason to fuck up your life? Probably.

 

He had a good thing going back in his old school, he was popular, well known and let's just say he had a bit of a reputation with both the guys and girls and maybe a teacher or two... Though maybe if this school was a prestigious as his mother says it is was then he could start anew and restart his reign here with all the fresh blood he hadn't got his hands on yet.

 

"Jason, honey, I've got to go to work now," His mother called from the car, "Have a nice first day!" Before waving and starting up the car and driving away. He rolled his eyes, was she out to embarrass him or something?

 

He walked through the gates, passing by an older student smoking at the school gates, he looked pretty intimidating even though he was only by himself, however, Jason just carried on making a mental note of the guy's appearance for later, just in case. In the meantime, he needed to go see the principal Fury and do what everyone does when they go to a new school.

 

* * *

 

 _You're both incredible and unbearably cute, it's actually disgusting._ Clint sign to his friend as he leaned against a locker watching while Steve blushed from his  place cradled securely in Bucky's arms, who was leaning onto Steve.

 

"I agree," Natasha added as she pulled out some book from her locker into her bag before putting some more back, Steve blush only worsened.

 

"Guys!" Steve protested as he shifted a little in Bucky's arms.

 

"What they say doll?" Bucky whispered into Steve's neck as he tightened his arms around the smaller boy keeping him still. He was the only one who hadn't learned sign language, however, Steve was determined to teach him one day.

 

Natasha rolled her eyes, "That you two are so loved up on each other, it's unreal."

 

Bucky chuckled and snuggled more, if it was possible, into the crook of Steve's neck. "You're just jealous."

 

"It's distracting and disgusting." Natasha shot back and Clint nodded, signing something which made Steve reply with a pout. It wasn't as if Clint couldn't talk, in fact, most of the time they couldn't get him to shut up, he only signed when it was either too loud, something he only wanted certain people to know, or simply to wind up Bucky, who didn’t have a clue what he was saying.

 

Bucky hummed in, questioned, and Steve mumbled that he'd tell him later, meaning it was probably something that had embarrassed the blond, but Steve would tell him later anyway, he always did, even if sometimes that did involve a little coaxing from Bucky, which didn't bother the brunette in the least.

 

"Got to go pee." He declared as he started moving with Steve still in his arms.

 

Steve shot him a look in which Bucky replied with one of his own, they had their own silent argument going on, until in the end, Steve relents with a sigh and Bucky grinned a little before starting to walk away again, however, stopped when he felt Steve being pulled from his arms to standing next to an unimpressed Natasha who was holding Steve’s sleeve.

 

"Oi!" Bucky protested sending her a glare, which she returned with another eye roll.

 

"You can go to the toilet by yourself Barnes, you're a big boy now." Natasha stated as checked her nails on the hand that wasn't holding Steve, who sighed again while Clint burst out in laughter.

 

Bucky scoffed, "Stop hogging him you had him all the way here."

 

"This isn't a competition." She replied, "You'll be seeing him  later anyway."

 

"True." He smirked, as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on the top of Steve's head, "Wait for me?"

 

Steve nodded,  leaning up and placing a light kiss on Bucky's lips before Natasha pulled him away again, Clint had gone from laughing to ranting about how gross they both were.

 

"Only if you're back before the first bell Barnes." Natasha informed and Bucky sent her another glare, which she ignored, "I'm not having his education ruined by you more than it already is."

 

This time, it was Bucky who rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah." He gave Steve one last peck on the lips, whispering that he loved him before walking down the hall, towards the toilets, with Steve calling that he loved him too as he waved bye.

* * *

 

After receiving his timetable and other relevant  papers, Jason decided to go find his locker, which really wasn't that hard to find, luckily there were only a few students left in the hallway in which his locker was located on, they probably had all gone to class or something. He practiced unlocking and locking the locker and placed his lunch and a couple of books inside not wanting to carry them around with him all day since he now knew his timetable.

 

In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure about this school, he'd seen some pretty shady students on his travels some ranging from dangerous to just plain weird, however, after his talk with the principle Fury, who was one scary mother fucker, he reinforced the fact that S.H.E.I.L.D High was a prestigious school, highlighting the fact that Tony _fucking_ Stark goes here, he decided that maybe his mother was right.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the sound of laughter caught his ears, it was so sweet and innocent, something that he hadn't heard in a long time and after seeing some of the pupils he didn't expect to hear from anyone here.

 

He turned around to try and find the source of the laughter and the other side of the corridor was where he found them, it left him staring at one of the hottest, but at the same time cutest boys, he'd seen in his life, because really he didn't care if they were male or female as long as he could get into their pants and have a good time. He was short, skinny, blond with shining baby blue eyes, which was just his type, it was a bigger bonus that he was quite small and skinny as he preferred people he could completely dominate. 

 

Well, it looked like he'd found his first target of this new school and oh it was going to be fun...

 

Maybe he could break all the innocent out of him?

 

"See something you like?" A voice said, startling Jason, causing him to jump in shock -though he would deny it if asked- and span around to see the newcomer. There was a guy, hot as well, though not as hot as the blond or particularly his type or whatever, but still he was hot, however, there was something else about the newcomer which made his gut tighten unconsciously.

 

The brunette was leaning against the lockers near him and flashed a grin, to which Jason nodded back.

 

"The blond kid is hot."

 

"Yep, definitely is," The guy grinned widened, "that's Steve Rogers."

 

"Steve huh."

 

"Yeah, he's pretty well known, around here."

 

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh like he gets around a lot?"

 

The guy tensed for a second and Jason gut was screaming at him to get the fuck out of here, but he ignored it and stayed, this was the first person at the school he'd met after all, maybe they could become friends.

 

The brunettes grin returned. "No, more like you don't have a chance with him."

 

Jason frowned, why the hell not? Apparently he'd said that out  loud because the guy was now chuckling.

 

"Oh, it's not your looks," The brunette said as he gave him the once over, "Although you are about a 7/10 which wouldn't do, for Stevie."

 

Jason scowled, "Wha-"

 

The guy cuts him off seemingly not caring about his offense, "You see the two people with him, the redhead is Natasha, she’s  his best friend and is known for her pretty unsavory methods when it comes to people around Steve, trust me, I know." He said grinning before pointing the male next to Steve, "The other guy is Clint sharpest shooter to probably ever walk the earth, him and Steve a pretty close and has a habit of shooting things when he's upset or angry."

 

Jason let out a breath, he could deal with that, right? He wasn't going to be scared off by two students who by the looks of it weren't even in his grade! He crossed his arms over his chest, determined.

 

The brunette, raised an eyebrow, "Still think you've got a chance?"

 

He scoffed, "I've dealt with worse."

 

"Doubt it." The guy replied, but shrugged, "Anyway, did you by any chance come through the main gate?"

 

Jason blinked, slightly off topic but he still nodded.

 

"Good then you must have seen Rumlow!"

 

"Rumlow?"

 

The guy nodded, "Yeah, he always has a smoke before school starts."

 

Oh, so that’s who that guy was but still unsure about how any of this relevant. "And?"

 

"That's Steve's brother." The guy replied nonchalantly.

 

Jason had to hold back a gasp, "You're kidding me right? There's no way they're brothers?!"

 

He chuckled, "Adopted, Steve's mother took Rumlow in when they were younger because she was the kindest women on earth! However,  I'm getting off topic, you see they might not always see eye to eye and argue a hell of a lot, but still he, like all older brothers, has a tendency to beat the shit out of anyone who he thinks is a threat to Steve, trust me again, I've seen it."

 

Jason let out a sigh, "Anyone else, I should know about that might want to assassinate me or some shit for getting near this kid."

 

Another chuckle, "I'm glad you asked!  There's Tony Stark, I assumed you've heard of him, because really who hasn't, his father and Steve's mother were really good close friends and both Tony and Steve have known each other since they were in diapers, and you know of Starks reputation. There's also Peggy Carter, who, like Natasha, you don't want to mess with however she won't physically hurt you, but she does, however, have influence on near enough the whole school and can turn everyone into your most hated enemies in a matter seconds. Sam Wilson, is another close friend, he won't really do anything but frown, but it's a disappointed and upsetting frown! There are more, but really, they're the main ones and by now you should understand that you never stood a chance."

 

Jason scowled again. "Whatever."

 

"Oh, I nearly forgot! There's also Bucky." The guy added, as if it was an afterthought, however, Jason got the distinct feeling that it definitely wasn't.

 

"Who the hell is Bucky?" Because really this was getting ridiculous.

 

The guy smirked, this time, it was dark, dangerous and promising nothing good, which set his nerves on edge, his gut, again told him to get the fuck out of there! "Only his fiancé."

 

"Fiancé?!" They are only in high school!

 

"Yeah," The guy’s smirk widened, "he's fiercely overprotective of Steve."

 

"Overprotective as in?"

 

The next thing Jason knew he was being slammed back into the locker and something cold and sharp being pressed lightly into his neck, a knife?! Blinking, eyes wide in fear, he looked at the glaring male, in front of him and he finally understood the phrase, _'if looks could kill_ ' because this guy's glare was fucking terrifying...

 

He might have peed himself a little...

 

The knife pressed into his neck didn't help much either.

 

"As in, if you even breath in his direction again, I will fucking destroy you," The boy snarled as he pressed the knife slightly harder as if to get his point across, -like he hadn't already- "I can do things that you can't even imagine. I can make it so that you simply disappear and that even your own parents won't remember you. Understand?"

 

He doubted he would have nodded, even if there wasn't a knife pressed against his throat because _holy shit!_ He had never been so scared before in his life! He hoped he didn't see Steve Rogers for the rest of his life, if only to save his own!

 

The guy must have a took his silence as agreement because the blade disappeared and he was finally able to breathe again, and the guy was back to grinning. 

 

"Glad we got that cleared up." He said, picking up the bag which was on the floor, slinging over his shoulder, before walking off casually, as if he didn't just threaten him and had a knife against his throat! "See you around Jason!"

 

A few students simply walked and chattered as if nothing had happened, which meant that this was either an uncommon occurrence or that they really didn't care, he had a feeling that it was a mixture of them both.

 

As soon as the guy had gone around the corner, he slid down the lockers onto the floor and tried to regulate his breathing and arrange his thoughts. It took a couple of minutes by which the second bell had rang, signaling that he was going to be late and on his first day as well! However, that wasn't the most important issue at the moment...

 

'See you around Jason!'

 

He had never told him, his name...

 

* * *

Received:

_Buck, did you hear the news?_

Sent:

_No baby, what happened?_

 

Received:

_Well, the new kid, I was telling you about, he left._

 

Sent:

_Oh really?_

 

Received:

_Yeah, apparently he missed his first lessons and just quit. I wonder what happened…_

 

Sent:

_Hmm, I don't know, I saw him walking by our lockers this morning he seemed like a nice guy._

 

Received:

_What I missed him? :(_

 

Sent:

_Well, you know who I miss? You!_

 

Received:

_You sap you know that I'm literally two rooms down._

Sent:

_I know how far away you are, cause as soon as this lesson is over, I'm coming to show you how much of a sap I really am. ;)_

 

Received:

_Oh no! o.o!_

 

Sent:

_Oh no, is right._

 

Received:

_Not at school!_

Sent:

_Oh, definitely at school._

 

Received:

_BUT BUCKY!?!_

 

Sent:

_No buts, unless they involved yours, however, that’s for later._

 

Received:

_You're a jerk you know that._

 

Sent:

_And you're a punk, now focus._

 

Received:

_Love you. <3_

 

Sent:

_Love you too Stevie. <3_

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, I love writing that.  
> Who knows what I'll write next...  
> Maybe a sequel? Or you can leave a suggestion!  
> Kudos are welcomed and comments are loved!  
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
